Lucky Panties
by terradog13
Summary: Tino is at the mall one day when his friend Feliks convinced him to buy and wear some panties. Afterwards, he almost falls into a fountain, only to be saved by a tall man. After that, whenever he wears panties, he always seems to get into embarrassing situations with the man!
1. Chapter 1

"You have got to be kidding me." Tino snorted and looked skeptically at his friend Feliks. Feliks smiled up at him and slightly stretched the panties he was holding. They were a simple pair of white panties. Tino shook his head.

"I'm totally serious, these would look, like, so good on you." Tino rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Come on, you never know when you'll need a pair of sexy panties to catch someone's eye." Tino sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you're buying." Feliks grinned and nodded, taking the panties and an assortment of women's lingerie to the counter. Tino walked outside the store and waited for Feliks to appear with two giant bags. Feliks gave him one of the bags.

"I am so hungry! I'm going to go to the food court,while you try on a pair.!" Tino rolled his eyes but headed to the nearest bathroom, taking off his jeans and underwear to put on the pair that Feliks had shown him in the store. _They actually feel pretty good, _he thought, turning his hips to feel it stretch. After he finished changing, he left the bathroom and began walking over to the food court where Feliks would be. When he was next to the fountain near the food court, he looked around to find Feliks. He saw him waving frantically at him. As he slowly waved back, rolling his eyes at Feliks's energy, he accidentally dropped the bag. As he bent down to pick it up, he knocked his head into something large and solid. He stepped back but tripped over the edge of the fountain. He braced for the cold water, but was surprised when he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him into a warm chest. He looked up to find that an extremely large man had kept him from falling. He nodded at the large man and smiled.

"Thank you, it wouldn't have been very good if I had gotten wet." The man nodded, saying nothing.

"Umm...Could you let me go, please?" The man nodded again and released him. Tino quickly got his bag and went to Feliks. Feliks smirked at him as he walked over and sat at the table.

"Well, someone's interested in you." Tino tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" Feliks smiled knowingly.

"He held you pretty close there. And also, as you walked over, he watched your ass." Feliks looked like he was about to say more when his smile grew and he looked at something behind him. Tino turned around to see the man from before walking over. When the man was next to him, he stretched out his arm and Tino stood.

"You dropped these." Tino noticed he had a deep accent before he looked down at his open hand and blushed furiously. In his hand were a pair of lace panties. Tino quickly grabbed them and put them in the bag, unable to look the man in the eye.

"Thank you." The man merely nodded before walking. Tino groaned.

"How could this get worse?" Feliks snickered.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but some of your underwear is sticking out." Tino then quietly banged his head on the table to the sound of Feliks still snickering.


	2. Chapter 2

After abusing his head, he ordered lunch and ate with Feliks.

"So Tino," he said, twirling a fry.

"Yes?"

"I think that guy wanted to do you." Tino, who had been drinking his soda, began to cough as he spit out his drink. When he was better, he stared at Feliks.

"What are you talking about? He probably thinks I'm some clumsy weirdo who wears women's underwear." Feliks scowled.

"Panties are cute! And besides, he was totally checking out your ass!" Tino rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Feliks snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, when did you want to go to Ikea?"

"After we finished eating." They both quickly finished before leaving the mall and crossing to the giant furniture store. Tino's mouth opened in amazement at the size of the store, always surprised by the amount of things they had. Using the maps, they made their way over to the bed section.

"So what kind of bed did you want to get?" Tino thought about it.

"Something big." Feliks leered.

"So you want something big, huh? How about him?" He looked to where he was pointing and was shocked to see the man from before. He was about to steer Feliks away when his friend grabbed his hand and dragged him over.

"Hello there!" He grabbed the large man's hand and eagerly shook it, openly looking him over.

"Aren't you cute. What's your name?"

"Berwald," the man said, his voice rumbling." Feliks smiled.

"Well Berwald, My friend needs help picking out a bed." He waved a hand at Tino

"You see, he wants a very big bed, something he can probably share with a big ma-" he was cut off by Tino's elbow to his stomach. Tino laughed nervously.

"Please excuse my friend. He's very strange." Berwald said nothing, simply staring at them. Tino quickly looked around and pointed to a random bed near them.

"I-I'll take that bed!" he exclaimed. He walked over to it, standing in front of it as Berwald followed. He meant to sit back on the bed, but he accidentally stepped back too far. He reached out his arms and automatically grabbed Berwald's shirt for support. Instead, however, Berwald fell with him. When they fell on the bed, Berwald placed his hands on each side of Tino's head to steady himself and one of his legs had slipped between Tino's. Tino's face was covered with bright red as he looked away.

"I'm so sorry." He felt the bed move and rise as Berwald stood up. When he looked up, he saw Berwald offering him a hand. He took it and stood, smiling shyly.

"Thank you." He brushed himself off.

"Umm, so where do I pay," he asked, trying to change the subject into something more comfortable. Berwald pointed to the front of the store. Tino nodded and then took some nearby paper and wrote down the bed number, quickly walking away, Feliks following. He quickly found the bed's package, but had to get someone to help him and Feliks get it onto the cart. When he went to go pay, he gaped at the price of the bed. _There goes my savings,_ he thought as he gave over his debit card, sighing. The girl smiled sweetly.

"We'll have someone come by tomorrow to put it together for you." The girl then called for someone to come and take it to their car. Berwald showed up a few minutes later..

"Take this to their car, okay?" Berwald nodded and in a show of great strength, picked up the box and walked out the door, leaving Feliks and Tino. Feliks smirked.

"Well, at least you know he'll definitely be able to carry you to your new bed afterwards." Tino smacked him and went out into the parking lot where Berwald was waiting.

"Where do you want it?"Tino was pointing at his car when he realized something.

"It's not going to fit." He looked at Berwald.

"Can the person who comes tomorrow bring the bed with them?" Berwald wordlessly nodded and returned inside. As he went in, Feliks came out.

"Damn, he's even better looking up close. I can't believe you met him twice in a day. It must be destiny." Tino rolled his eyes.

"Please, I doubt it. I'll probably never see him again." With that, he walked Feliks to his car before returning to his own and driving home. When he got there, he plopped on his bed, sighing. _Of course, it wouldn't be horrible if I met him again, _he thought before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tino's eyes blearily opened as something woke him. After a few moments of simply lying there, he realized that someone was knocking on his door very loud. He sighed and got up, slowly walking to the door. When he opened it all that he saw was blue. He looked up to see Berwald looking down at his body. He smiled awkwardly. _What is he looking at?_.

"Hello, are you here for my bed?" The man's eyes clouded with something before clearing. He looked him in the eyes.

"Are you going to put on pants?" Tino's eyes widened as he just barely remembered taking his pants off before plopping on his bed. He looked down to see that beneath his shirt, the panties were peeking out. He blushed furiously.

"Um, so sorry, I'll get dressed. You can bring it in now." With that, he ran upstairs to his room. He closed his door as he took off his shirt and the panties. As he was bent over, taking off the panties, his door opened. He quickly looked behind him to see a wide-eyed Berwald. The silence was long and awkward as Tino's blush grew and Berwald simply stood there, staring. After a few minutes, Tino was finally able to work his voice.

"Um, could you leave please?" Berwald took a moment before nodding, still staring as he slowly backed up and closed the door. Tino sighed in relief when he left the room, quickly getting dressed.

"You can come in." Berwald came in, looking around. He pointed to where his old bed was.

"Is that where you want it?" Tino nodded.

"Are you going to destroy that one or are you going to move it somewhere else?" Tino thought about it.

"I suppose I'll move it to the guest room." Berwald nodded and then grabbed the bed.

"Wait, this isn't part of what you were being paid for! You don't have to do that." He shook his head.

"'s no problem." And with that, he began to move the bed. When he got it near the door he asked where the guest room. Tino pointed downstairs, and he nodded. Tino watch in amazement as he was able to quickly move the bed downstairs and into the guest room and then moving the new bed's package into his room.

"How long will you need to put the bed together?" Berwald shrugged as he opened the box. Tino stood there awkwardly until he decided to go and make lunch, as he was angry. He then decided that it would only be polite to cook some for Berwald, after all his hard work. He quickly got to work making one of the few dishes he actually knew. After an hour or so he went upstairs and asked Berwald if he wanted any. Berwald stood, and stretched, showing off some of his abs as his shirt went up which Tino ogled at before nodding. They went down to the dining room and Tino set out everything. Tino nervously watched as Berwald silently ate, staring at his food.

"Do you like it?" Tino asked. He nodded.

"'s good." Tino smiled sweetly

"Thank you. Oh, how far along is the bed?"

"'s almost done. Just have to finish the ends." Tino nodded and went to his food. When Berwald was done, despite Tino's protests at him being a guest, he washed his dish before going back up to the room. Tino sighed as he finished his own food and cleaned up after himself. He read a book for another hour until Berwald came down the stairs. Tino smiled as he closed the book and stood up.

"Thank you for your work." Berwald nodded and Tino escorted him to the door. Before he was out the door, however, Berwald turned around, facing him.

"If you like, I can help you around the house." TIno was about to decline, but a part of screamed to accept. _You'll see his hot self again! _That decided it for him. He looked at the large man shyly.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, could you come and cut logs out back? I can't swing the axe and I never have enough money to buy pre-split ones all winter." A small smile spread across Berwald's face and he nodded before heading to his truck. As Tino closed the door, he couldn't help but think,_ he has a very handsome smile. _He smiled as he thought about it before he began to wonder what he would prepare tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Tino made sure that everything was clean when Berwald knocked at the door the next day. He dusted off his shirt before smiling and opening the door. Berwald looked down at him."

"Hi, Berwald." He nodded as Tino stepped aside for him to come in. He closed the door and walked to the living room, Berwald following. As he was about to sit, there was another knock at the door.

"One second, please. Make yourself comfortable." When he opened the door, Feliks was waiting.

"Hello, dearie." He hugged Tino before walking in.

"So how's the new bed? Did that hot, tall guy come make it for you?" Tino's eyes widened and he tried to quiet down Feliks, who gave him a strange look.

"What? You thought he was hot too. I saw the way you were looking at him." He laughed.

"You wanted to screw him so bad." Tino blushed.

"I did not," he whispered. waving his hands try to silently tell Feliks to quiet down.

"Please, you so wanted to do him. You were practically sending out signals." Tino sighed and smacked a hand against his face as Feliks went into the living room and finally noticed Berwald. Feliks stood there, staring, before turning to Tino.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" he whispered so loudly that Berwald heard as well. Tino merely sighed again. Berwald looked at him as he sat down.

""Where are the logs?"Tino quickly directed him to the back where the logs and the axe were. He easily lifted the axe and began to work. Tino went back in where Feliks was waiting at the window that looked back.

"Someone got lucky last night." Tino blushed furiously.

"I did not! He got here a minute before you did." Feliks pouted.

"Damn, and here I was hoping that you had done something juicy for once." Tino smiled a little shyly.

"Well, something did happen yesterday." Feliks visibly perked.

"Tell. Me. Everything." Tino explained everything that happened the other day, Feliks's face brightening with every detail. He grinned.

"I can't believe you didn't try to even kiss him! I would have pushed his hot ass down." Tino gasped. He tried to change the subject.

"I-I'm going to take him something to drink." Tino went to the kitchen and prepared some lemonade before taking it out to Berwald. As he went out, he appreciated how his arms bulged with muscles before Berwald stopped and looked at him. He noticed that he was sweating a lot.

"Aren't you hot?" he asked. Berwald stared at him before nodding. Tino was about to ask something else when he promptly forgot it as Berwald crossed his arms and pulled off his shirt, showing an amazing set of abs. Tino stared at them until Berwald cleared his throat. Tino started and looked up at him, wiping away a bit of drool.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you alright?" Tino blushed.

"Yes, just fine. Here, I just came out to give you this." He then thrust the drink into his hand before quickly going back inside where Feliks was laughing his ass off.

"Oh my god, you looked so dumb, just ogling his chest like that." Tino blushed more.

"S-shut up." Feliks smiled.

"But still." Feliks whistled.

"Man, does he have a body. If I didn't have Toris, I'd be jealous that a guy like that likes you." Tino smacked his shoulder, blushing.

"He doesn't like me. He just wanted to come over and help out because he's nice." Feliks arched an eyebrow.

"To a stranger's house?" Tino nodded, even though it sounded fishy to even him. Feliks looked at him skeptically.

"Whatever, hon," he said before turning back to the window. Tino also went back to watching Berwald as he hit the logs, the muscles in both his front and his back flexing. They both sighed at the same time. After a while, Berwald looked up at them. Tino blushed while Feliks waved enthusiastically.

"Good job," he yelled at him, though he didn't hear through the window. Feliks then patted his back and turned around.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to him. Maybe you'll get lucky." Tino blushed as Feliks sauntered out the door. As he left, Berwald came in through the back door, startling Tino.

"I'm done." Tino nodded, unable to look anywhere but the chest that was drenched with sweat, watching as one drop went down, down , down, into the happy trails and pants. Tino blushed furiously.

"Do you need anything else?" Tino desperately tried to think of something else.

"Well, the pipes in my kitchen have been making a strange noise lately." He went to the kitchen, Berwald following. He went over to the cabinets and stretched up, trying to get his toolbox which was on the tool box. Berwald pressed against him, letting him feel his rock hard abs on his back as he stretched and easily got the box. Tino turned around and blushed, his face level with a nipple.

"T-thank you." Berwald nodded and backed up before walking over to the sink. He bent down and opened the cabinet doors beneath it, getting on his hands and knees, allowing Tino to ogle his ass. After a few minutes, he sat back up.

"You need a new pipe. You'll probably have to order one since they look old." As he got up, wiping his hands, Tino gathered his courage and took a deep breath.

"Um, Would you like to get a coffee with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Berwald froze and looked down at him. As the silence grew longer, Tino felt more and more embarrassed. Berwald muttered something and Tino tilted his head questioningly.

"What did you say?" Berwald nodded

"Yes." and TIno breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, just give me a minute and we can go." Berwald nodded again as Tino ran upstairs. He quickly took his phone out and called Feliks.

"Feliks, I just asked him out on a date and-" Tino held the phone away from his ear as Feliks squealed in excitement.

"Oh my god, you work fast, hon. Let me guess, you need help picking clothes." Tino nodded, then said yes as Feliks couldn't see him.

"Okay, put on that white dress shirt you have with the dark blue panties with gold thread and the skinny jeans you've worn like once." Tino's mouth gaped open.

"I'm not wearing panties with those jeans. He'll be able to see the outline! And besides, why would I wear those specific panties." He heard a loud sigh.

"Because they're adorable and will make him want to eat you up if you get to that point." Tino rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm hanging up now."

"Look sweetheart, if you're going to catch this man, you're going to have to go all out, and that includes seducing him with a smoking pair of panties." Tino sighed.

"Your mind is very dirty at times, you know that?" Feliks giggled.

"That's the best part about me besides my fashion sense." Tino rolled his eyes again and said goodbye before hanging up. He looked at his closet before sighing and putting on what Feliks had suggested. He then quickly ran downstairs, smiling at Berwald who was waiting by the door.

"Shall we go?"

Since there was a cafe close by, they decided to walk since it was such a nice day, only somewhat overcast. They sat by the front window, Tino ordering the tea and Berwald coffee. They were quickly served. As Tino stirred some sugar into his tea, he decided to ask something he had been wondering about.

"So where do you come from, Berwald?"

"Sweden."

"Did you like it there?" A soft smile crossed his face.

"Yes, it was very beautiful."

"So why did you leave?" He frowned.

"My family," was all he said before falling into silence. Tino bit his lip as he tried to think of what to say.

"What do you do for hobbies?"

"I read." This time, Tino went with the silence, drinking his tea. Gradually, the atmosphere slightly became more and more comfortable as they both watched life continue outside the window. Tino realized that this was the calmest he had been in a while . Soon, clouds cover the sky and rain began to quickly pour outside.

"We should leave before the thunder starts," Tino said nervously. Ever since he was a kid, he had been afraid of lightning and thunder. Berwald nodded and they left. As they walked they were quickly drenched by the rain. Tino sighed as he walked on, looking down at himself. His shirt was now sheer so you could see his nipples which were perked from the cold and his pants clung to him, clearly outlining the panties. Occasionally he noticed Berwald glancing at his body, looking him over. He was about to ask him something when suddenly there was a clap of thunder and lightning flashed through the sky. Tino squeaked and turned towards Berwald. He quickly leaned against him, hiding his face in Berwald's chest and curling his hands as he took a hold of Berwald's shirt, shivering all the while. They stood like that for a bit. After a while, he slowly calmed down, his shivers disappearing. When he was not scared anymore, he looked up to see Berwald looking at him. Berwald then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearest alley. _Is he mad? _he wondered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you, I'm just scared of-" he was cut off when Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino, holding him close.

"It's okay," Berwald muttered, petting Tino's head.

"It's fine if you're afraid." Tino relaxed, noticing in the back of his mind how his body fit against Berwald's perfectly. Berwald finally backed up some and crouched a little so he was at eye-level with Tino.

"Do you feel better?" Tino nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you, You're very kind." Berwald then surprised him by leaning forward and kissing him, biting Tino's lip softly before licking it. Tino took a few moments to respond, but when he did he shyly nibbled on his lip in return, causing the large man to shiver. Berwald backed up slightly and rested his forehead against Tino's.

"I'm going to lose my control if I stay around you." Tino blushed and accidentally said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Why don't you lose it then?"


	6. Chapter 6

Tino instantly gasped and covered his mouths with his hands, his cheeks burning.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I don't usually say those kinds of things, it's just that I'm nervous and you're really hot and Feliks said something about seducing and that kind of got my mind in a weird state of mind and I ended up acting on them-" He stopped rambling as Berwald patted his head and lightly kissed him on the forehead.

"It's okay. I'll wait." Tino nodded shyly.

"Thank you." Berwald simply nodded and they continued on their walk back to Tino's house, though this time their hands were intertwined. When they were almost to his house, Berwald surprised Tino by speaking up.

"What do you do?" Tino laughed nervously. _If he only knew..._

"Well, my work is certainly...unique." He desperately tried to think of a change of subject.

"Do you like working at Ikea? It seems like an interesting place to work." Berwald nodded.

"It reminds me of home." Tino couldn't think of anything to say, so he simply stayed quiet. They kept walking back to his home. As he got closer to the house, he saw that his front door was just slightly ajar. His eyes widened. _Crap, why is he here now? _He bit his lip, glancing back at Berwald. He sighed, gaining a curious look from Berwald. He turned around and tried to smile calmly.

"Well, that was really fun but um, I need to go do something." Using the stairs to help with the height difference, he leaned up as much as he could and kissed Berwald on the cheek. He waved as he went inside, Berwald's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he closed the door. When it was fully closed, he sighed and leaned against it. He mentally steeled himself before going to his living room. Resting on the couch was a large gray haired man wearing a thick coat and a scarf and on the rug in front of the television was a small boy in a sailor outfit. The boy looked up at him, the man sighing in relief as he also noticed him. He stood up, smiling. Tino simply glared.

"I'm so glad you're here." The man said.

"I told you that last time would be it, Ivan." Ivan simply ignored him and waved over the boy, placing his hands on his shoulders as he stood in front of him.

"This is Peter." Peter looked him over.

"So you're supposed to be my dad?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tino sighed, pinching his nose with his thumb and index.

"Ivan, I said no." Ivan pouted and crouched behind Peter.

"But look at the little one. It will just be a short while." Tino groaned.

"You said that last time as well, and you know how long I watched her? A whole year. You know my job doesn't pay me much and besides, it starts back up next week. How am I going to watch him them" Ivan stood back up and shrugged.

"I could get you a new job easily." Tino frowned.

"I like my job. Some people may not like it, but that's their own opinion. I'm just saying that I can only take him for a short time." Ivan visibly perked up.

"So you will take him." Tino looked over the boy who was in turn eyeing him. He finally groaned, throwing up his hands.

"Fine. What's his backstory?" At this point, Peter piped up.

"My dad never pays me any attention, so this is-" Ivan quickly covered the boy's mouth and laughed nervously.

"This is just until they find a new nanny for him, that's all." Tino looked at him suspiciously, wondering what the child was going to say before Ivan had interrupted him. He sighed again.

"Alright, I'll take him." He looked at the boy.

"But don't call me dad. Call me Tino." Ivan grinned and, walking over to him, gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you, my tiny friend, thank you" Tino muttered a 'you're welcome'. _This is how it always happens, _he thought. Ivan would find a child with some kind of problem and try to fix it, even if it meant that Tino had to watch the child for a while because Tino, as Ivan put it, was the 'perfect mother'. He had known Ivan since high school, when he had transferred in junior year. He had been scared of Ivan like almost everyone else, but after he once saw him playing with children, he soon began to lose his fear and play with the children alongside him. As Ivan leaned back, he looked as if a thought had suddenly come upon him.

"Oh, I had forgotten about it until now, but who's truck is out there?" Tino blushed a little.

"That's Berwald's. He came by to help with the logs and sink." Ivan pouted.

"You can just call me for stuff like that." Tino snorted.

"Please. the last time you touched my axe, I had a log through my window and the axe almost hit me." Ivan humphed and looked away, crossing his arms.

"It was an accident. I forget about my strength. And besides, no one was hurt, da?" Tino looked up skyward, pleading for help on how to deal with the man in front of him..

"Don't you have to get back to your boyfriend or something?" Ivan brightened.

"Yes, actually. We have a date tonight." He gave Tino one last hug before leaving. Tino walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, groaning. He looked over to Peter who was still in the same spot. Tino tried to think of what to say.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Peter shrugged.

"Anything is fine." Tino thought about it.

"How about macaroni and cheese?" Peter tilted his head in question.

"What's that?" Tino's eyes widened.

"You've never had it?" Peter shook his head.

"Dad said I was never to eat commoner food and that I should eat only the highest quality of foods." _Must have been a rich kid,_ Tino thought. He rolled up his sleeves as he got back up.

"Well, I'm going to cook you some. Just wait here and I'll call you when it's done." Peter nodded and went back to the rug, sitting in front of the television before turning it on. Tino went to the kitchen and began to cook, trying to make it the best he had ever made. When it was done and cooling on the table, he called Peter who walked over. Once they had washed their hands and sat down, Peter took a small bite, his eyes widening.

"This is delicious!" He took another bite, this time a huge one. He began to gobble it down so fast that he began to choke and Tino had to pound his back. After that, he ate a little slower. He smiled at Tino when he was done.

"That was really good! Can we have that again sometime?" Tino smiled back and nodded. After cleaning the dishes, he took Peter to the guest room. He showed where his new clothes were.

"They've all been worn by others, but they're still good." He took out a pair of pajamas and helped him dress and brush his teeth. As he tucked him into bed, Peter whispered,

"Are you going to be this nice all the time?" Tino nodded.

"Of course I am, unless you do something bad, then I'll have to teach you how to do what you did another way." Peter looked like he was thinking about before finally nodding.

"Goodnight, Tino." Tino smiled softly.

"Goodnight, Peter." He then pulled up the blanket and left the room, cracking the door and leaving the hall light on in case he was scared of the dark. As he walked down the hallway to the stairs so he could go to sleep, he thought about the evening. _I can't believe I actually asked him out, or that I kissed him back. Maybe I'll ask him out tomorrow. _He then stopped, frowning. _I never got his number. How am I supposed to ask him out if I only know his name? _Then, as he walked by the small table in the hallway, he noticed a small piece of paper. When he picked it up he saw that it had a phone number and the name Berwald scribbled on it. Tino smiled and laughed at the perfect timing. _I'll call him tomorrow, _he thought before placing it back down and continuing to his room and getting ready for bed. He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Tino slowly opened his eyes as light came through his window. He yawned as he got up, putting on some pants before going downstairs. As he passed the living room, he saw Peter, still in his pajamas, watching cartoons. Tino yawned again.

"Do you want some cereal?" Peter nodded.

"Okay." He slowly poured some into two bowls and gave one to Peter as they both sat at the table. They both ate quietly, still tired. Peter decided that he wanted to help and Tino watched, only helping a little. As he passed through the hall to go to his room, he noticed the piece of paper on the table. _It's too early to call him now. I'll call him later. _He decided to read a book in the living room so he could watch Peter. After lunch, he decided to call Berwald. He bit his lip as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tino eyes narrowed slightly in confusion at the unfamiliar voice.

"Um, is this Berwald?" The voice snorted.

"Do I sound like that dork to you? But seriously, you sound like a cutie. What are you doing asking for a weirdo like-" There was a loud thwack and a yelp, followed by some rustling.

"Sorry about that. Mathias likes to pick up the phone." Tino giggled.

"I don't mind. I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's no bother. I wanted to call you anyway, but I didn't have your number. Would you like to go on a date tonight?" Tino happily nodded before saying yes.

"Great." They made plans to meet at eight before they hung up. Until it was time, Tino couldn't sit still. He ended up cleaning the house again as Peter tried to help. A few minutes before it was time for Berwald to come, he brushed off his light blue dress shirt and black slacks. He checked on Peter, who was in bed, before cracking his door. As he walked down the hall, the doorbell rang. He opened the door see Berwald looking down at him. He was wearing a dark blue suit and tie with a white shirt. Tino smiled shyly.

"Hello." Berwald nodded, looking him over..

"You look beautiful." Tino blushed.

"Thank you. You look handsome too." Berwald offered him a hand and he took it before walking to the Berwald's truck. Tino quietly sat as they drove, watching the quickly passing surroundings. They finally stopped outside a small restaurant. When they went, they were quickly seat and their order was taken. As they waited, Tino looked around.

"If you had told me before that I was going to go on a date with a guy like you, I never would have believed you. Berwald arched an eyebrow.

"What kind of guy am I?" Tino blushed.

"Well, you're handsome for one thing." _Especially with your shirt off._ Tino blushed more as he thought about it.

"You're also sweet and kind. After all, you've never said anything about the...clothing you saw the first time you met me." Berwald shook his head.

"I wouldn't say anything mean to you. Of course, I was very surprised when I first met you." Tino smiled.

"It was certainly unique."

Tino jumped a little as Berwald suddenly took his hand under the table.

"It was when I first became interested in you." Berwald said. Tino blushed even more but didn't say anything, lightly gripping the other's hand.

They let go as the food arrived, quietly eating. When they were finished, they called for the check. After the check arrived, Berwald took out his money and paid all of it, despite Tino's protests that he should at least pay a part of it. They both got up and left, holding hands as they went to the car. The drive was quiet, Tino resting his head on Berwald as the large man drove him home. As Berwald walked him up his driveway and to his door, he spoke up.

"So what is your job?" Tino tried to think of what to say.

"It's a secret." Berwald frowned.

"At least tell me about it."

"Well, for my job you have to be good with people, quite strong, patient, and very flexible." Berwald frowned more.

"Now I want to know more." Tino giggled and thought about it.

"Hmm, tell you what. Next time you take me out somewhere, I'll tell you alright?" Berwald nodded and when Tino was about to turn back around and continue walking up the stairs to the door, Berwald took a hold of his wrist and softly pulled him into a tender kiss. It was innocent at first but quickly became passionate as Tino shyly pushed the tip of his tongue against Berwald's lips, Berwald opening his mouth and pushing his own into Tino's mouth. Berwald explored his moist cavern as he placed his hands on Tino's waist and pulled him closer. Tino moaned a little as he passionately kissed Berwald. As they were kissing, the door suddenly opened. Tino quickly turned around to see a sleepy-looking Peter. He tried to smile sweetly as he panted softly.

"What are you doing up, Peter? It's much past your bedtime." The boy yawned.

"I heard you coming up and wanted to say welcome back. I always had to do that for dad when he came home." Tino crouched down to his level and gave him a hug.

"You don't have to do that for me, but thank you. Now, you should go back to bed. I'll come and tuck you in in a few minutes, alright?" Peter nodded sleepily, his eyes already starting to close as he returned to his room. Tino straightened and turned back to Berwald whose eyes were wide.

"You have a son?" Tino fervently shook his head.

"No, I'm just watching him for friend for a while." The tall man visibly relaxed and nodded. Tino leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek, but Berwald turned his head so he kissed him on the lips. Tino blushed as moved back, smiling.

"Thank you for tonight." The tip of Berwald's lips twitched into almost a smile before he nodded.

"Goodnight, Tino." Tino smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight, Berwald." Tino went inside, closing the door behind him. He snuck down the hall and checked on Peter, who was sleeping soundly, tucking him in.. He went to his own room and changed into a night shirt. As he laid on his bed, he brought his fingers up and softly brushed them against his lips where he could still feel the press of Berwald's lips. As he fell asleep, there was a small smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Tino stretched as he finished packing his duffel bag and left the locker room. It had been a few days since he had last heard from Berwald and he had just finished a class. As he was walking out of the recreation center, Berwald walked past.

"Hey, Berwald." Berwald looked down and smiled.

"Hello. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, just finished exercising." _Not exactly a lie._

" What are you doing here?" Berwald pointed at the front desk.

"I was going to sign up for a class." Tino nodded and was about to leave when Berwald asked him to stop.

"Would you like to go to the park when I'm done?" Tino nodded.

"Sure, Let me put this in my car." Tino quickly went to his car and dropped off his bag before returning to the center, where Berwald was waiting. They walked over to the park, going under the black arch that marked the entrance. They walked along quietly, looking at the scenery as they held hands. As they were passing the fountains, Berwald spoke up.

"Does this count as a date?"

"I suppose so. Why?"

"Then you'll tell me what you do?" Tino's eyes widened and he thought about it. _Well, he'll find out eventually. _He blushed and, looking down, whispered his occupation.

"What did you say?" Tino blushed even more.

"It's a little embarrassing, but I'm a pole dance instructor."

"What's so embarrassing about that?" Tino looked up at him, surprised.

"People tend to look down on my job." Berwald shrugged.

"Do you like it?" Tino nodded.

"Then that's all that matters." Tino smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You're so sweet." After that, they walked around until the sun began to set before returning to their cars. As Tino was about to get in his car, he turned towards Berwald.

"Peter and I were going to do a movie night tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd join?" Berwald nodded.

"Sure. What time?" They settled a time before Tino got into his car, driving home to Peter.

**There will be more next chapter, and a lot of snuggling.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tino smiled as the popcorn finished popping. He poured it into a bowl and took it to the living room, placing it on the coffee table in front of the couch. _There, everything's ready. _He heard the doorbell ring and his smile grew bigger as he went and opened the door.

Berwald looked down at him and smiled.

"Good evening, Tino." Tino smiled back.

"Hello." Tino moved to the side so he could come in before walking back to the living room, Berwald following. Peter was waiting for them excitedly, jumping up and down a little as he grinned.

"Can we watch it now?" Tino chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, we can watch it now." He put in the DVD before turning to Berwald who had sat down on the couch.

"We're watching Cinderella." He sat down next to Berwald while Peter moved the small beanbag chair Tino owned. As Peter moved it so that it was in front of the television and sat in it, Tino curled up against Berwald's side, nuzzling the larger man's shoulder. He pressed play, smiling as the familiar castle and music played. He smiled softly, blushing a little as Berwald moved his arm and wrapped it around Tino. As they watched Peter kept making noises showing his approval or disapproval of various characters. They watched some more Disney movies until Peter slumped back in the beanbag chair, asleep. Tino quietly paused the movie and stood, walking over to Peter and softly picking him up, resting his head on his shoulder. He took him to his bedroom and laid him on his bed, tucking him in before cracking the door and returning to the living room. Tino picked up a few DVDs and looked at him shyly.

"I got these movies for us for when he went to bed." Berwald nodded and he put in the first one. As he was about to sit back down, Berwald surprised him by wrapping a hand around each side of his waist and, picking him off the ground a little, moved him so he was sitting in Berwald's lap. Tino blushed, but said nothing, merely sitting there as he started the movie. They quietly watched the romantic comedy, laughing at some parts, until the scene where the two kissed. Tino looked up at Berwald and, stretching up a little, kissed him on the cheek. Berwald looked surprised for a moment before he smiled, kissing Tino on the top of his head. Tino smiled and glanced back at the movie before standing and turning around. He sat down again, straddling his lap. He placed a hand on each side of Berwald's face and pulled him down into a kiss. He opened his mouth and Berwald instantly responded, sliding his tongue into Tino's mouth. Tino moaned and lightly rubbed his crotch against Berwald, making Berwald growl in response. Berwald placed his hands on Tino's hips and pulled his body even closer. Tino backed up slightly and leaned forward to softly suckle on Berwald's earlobe. He felt it as Berwald moved his hand from Tino's waist down to Tino's erection. As Tino whimpered, he heard a yelp and he froze. A few seconds later, he heard it again. Shooting Berwald an apologetic look, he ran to Peter, who was shaking and kicking his sheets, muttering something. He gently shook him awake.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Peter's bottom lip trembled as he looked up at him.

"I dreamt that dad hated me for doing this." Tino looked at him curiously.

"For doing what?" Peter shook his head, refusing to say.

"Ivan agreed with me when I thought this would make him love me." Tino sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I know two things for certain. Ivan would never lie to a kid and that your dad loves you. Why wouldn't he? Now, get some rest." Peter sniffled and nodded, lying back down. Tino tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the head before returning to Berwald.

"Sorry about." Berwald shook his head.

"It's alright. I know you care for him." Tino smiled and started a new movie before settling back into his lap. Eventually, they fell asleep.

Tino moaned quietly as light played across his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes to see blue. He looked around to find that he was sleeping atop Berwald, using his chest as a pillow. He smiled as he saw that Berwald didn't fit his large couch, his legs going off the other end. As he giggled, Berwald stirred, his eyes slowly opening and focusing on Tino. He looked confused before his memories returned and he smiled.

"Good morning." Tino smiled back and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Good morning." Berwald nodded and kissed him on the lips. As they kissed, Tino saw from the corner of his eye Peter watching from the hall. Tino quickly sat up.

"Um, good morning." He smiled awkwardly.

"Would you like some breakfast now?"


End file.
